Mama
by Lady Zero
Summary: Gohan thinks back about his mother, and how she helped him grow into who he was. Songfic.


Disclaimer - Hmmmm....  
  
  
  
AN: OK, I'm kinda tired of people giving Chichi no respect. I mean come on. The woman has a "super hero" husband, two boys who she wants to be educated, and her husband and boys gone all the time. So I think she deserves a little respect. Thank you, there's my two cents.  
  


  


This song is "Mama" by the Spice Girls...hey it just fit...**  
**

  
  
Mama  
By: Lady Zero  
  
**  
_  
_**She used to be my only enemy and never let me free,   
Catching me in places that I know I shouldn't be,  
  
"Gohan!" my mother, called about every other day when I was a kid. I was so bad. It was actually pretty funny. Dad would always calm you, and everything would be OK again. But now. Not ever again.   
  
When I was a kid all I wanted was to be like Dad in every aspect. I wanted to fight like Dad, be like Dad, he was my hero.  
  
My Mom? Well, that was a different story. We got along...when I did my homework.   
Good things came out of me studying, but you couldn't have gotten me to believe that back then.   
  
There were these days I wished that I had been adopted and my real family would come and get me.   
  
I was so foolish. And now ... it's too late  
  
_Every other day I crossed the line,   
I didn't mean to be so bad,   
I never thought you would   
become the friend I never had. _  
  
  
It was true. Just about everyday I would get in trouble. I knew that my Mom was doing it for my own good, but I still hated it. I never thought that one day, like now, I would give anything to hear her yell at me, or tell me to study...  
  
  
It really hit my Mom hard when my Dad died because of Cell. She was so depressed for a few days.   
  
I hate to hear people cry. My Mom never admitted it, but she cried a lot when Dad died. It was like a part of her died too.  
  
And when Goten was born, it was like Dad coming back, in the form of Goten.  
  
My Mom was really busy with Goten. I remember one time she asked me to watch him, while she went to the store.  
  
I said Yes, thinking it was no big deal.  
  
Boy was I wrong. My brother was a lot to handle. I guess I kinda knew how my Mom felt.   
  
No other parent to help her. No one to aid or assist her. She was doing this alone.   
And suddenly I had a lot more respect for my Mom.  
  
Here she was, trying to give me and education, and trying to raise Goten who was about 1.  
  
  
_  
Back then I didn't know why,   
why you were misunderstood,   
So now I see through your eyes,   
all that you did was love,   
Mama I love you, Mama I care,   
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,   
My friend  
_  
People thought that you were horrible, for not letting me go out, and go see Krillin, and making me study instead.  
  
But if I didn't go to High School, I wouldn't have met Videl, and she's one of the best thing's that's happened to me.  
  
No one understood why you were so strict, not even Grandpa.  
  
I surely didn't. But I do now. I know you did it for me. So I could go places and read the signs, calculate bills, teach my children and grandchildren...  
  
And Mom, If I didn't appreciate it then, I do now.  
  
I wish just once I could see how I am now. I'm grown and I have a great child, you've met her. I have a job, and I have a family and a loving wife.  
  
I've been wondering. Do I have some of that because of you? I have a lot, thanks to you. And I never took the time to tell you how thankful I am that you were there.   
  
I can tell you now, but you can't hug me, or tell me you are so happy for me.  
  
  
  
_I didn't want to hear it then but   
I'm not ashamed to say it now,   
Every little thing you said and did was right for me,   
I had a lot of time to think about,   
about the way I used to be,   
Never had a sense of my responsibility._  
  
I hated to study. I hated it when you gave me books and stuff when I went places. But if you didn't push me, where would I be now?  
  
Ever since this happened to you, I had a lot of time to think. And if I could change something, I wouldn't.   
  
I love my life, and I have you to thank for a lot of this fortune.  
  
You taught me responsibility among many other qualities that help me in this world.  
  
You did great Mom.  
  
  
_Back then I didn't know why,   
why you were misunderstood,   
So now I see through your eyes,   
all that you did was love,   
Mama I love you, Mama I care,   
Mama I love you, Mama my friend, My friend  
_  
But now...All I can do is watch. You died. You're gone. I'd give anything to hear you yell at me, or tell me how proud you are of me, like you always said.  
  
_But now I'm sure I know why,   
why you were misunderstood,   
So now I see through your eyes,   
all I can give you is love,   
Mama I love you, Mama I care,   
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,   
My friend  
_  
So I'll watch. Videl is waving me to the car. She's sad. She really liked you Mom. You were a real role model to a lot of people. Including me.   
You should see Dad. He's devastated. We all loved you Mom.   
I love you.  
  
_Mama I love you, Mama I care,   
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,   
You're my friend. _


End file.
